xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Vita (boss)
The Vita is a Ganglion Skell and a Main Boss in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is Luxaar's personal Skell. It is fought at level 50 in the Lifehold Core's Interior during Chapter 12. During the second round, seven Mechanoid bosses assist the Vita: the Enhancer, Link, Pursuit Alpha, Pursuit Beta, Pursuit Gamma, Shield, and Strike Satellises. If enough time elapses, the Vita can resummon these bosses. After the completion of Chapter 12, it can be fought again in the Time Attack Mission Dark Matter Phantom. However it must be fought with ground gear, as Skells are not allowed in Time Attack Missions. The Vita's sword, DARKGOD, is obtained as a reward for this mission; it can be used and equipped as a Skell shoulder weapon. Stats Arts Drops Additional Details "The fearsome Skell that Elma's team fought in the Lifehold Core. It lashed out with a multitude of satellis units, but finally fell into a grave of protoplasmic fluid." Appearance The Vita is first seen as a heavily damaged Skell that was assumingly abandoned. However, once it was brought back into Ganglion possession and used against Elma's team, it's appearance became more distinguishable; the mech boasted heavy brownish (but damaged) armor and was slightly larger than an average skell. However, once it transforms into a more powerful state, it's appearance takes a more slender, skinnier form. Because of it being made of dark matter, it's outer color is purple with a soft flowing/aura motion within it's skin. It's armor is now shed and is moved to the back; it's finger, body, and flight boosters in the previous form shifted to form wings that are attached directly to the mech that can be destroyed. Overall, the form takes a more offensive approach as it has has access to more weapons and it's knees are able to detach and be used as lasers. Story The Vita is a mysterious alien Skell that is deified by the Ganglion, who believe it to be the divine vessel of the "Great One". The core of the Vita is made of dark matter, and the material of its armor is unknown. The Vita mech can break through a trion barrier by ramming into it at a high speed, and transform its armor and weaponry into wings. The Vita was first seen in the opening cutscene between the war between two alien races, participating in combat. The purple bursts that explode on the Earths surface seem to originate from the mech. At some point, the Vita had been abandoned in Millstone Ridge in Noctilum. The Ganglion attempted to retrieve it several times, but they could not defeat the tainted creatures in the area. In Chapter 6, Elma, Cross, Lin, and Lao are sent on a mission to extract the mech, to keep the Ganglion from getting it. The Vita was brought to the Restricted Hangar in New Los Angeles to be studied. Lao claims to not detect any radiation coming from the Vita, but Elma thinks she senses the lingering ghost of the original pilot. She also recognizes it as "their handiwork" rather than the Ganglion's, but who "they" are is not specified. In Chapter 8, the Ganglion invade NLA for the sole purpose of taking the Vita. Lao is the one who leaked to them where it was. During the attack, Lao has Team Belisarda leave their station at the Restricted Hangar Entrance, so that Wang's team would be the only ones left guarding it. Ga Jiarg and Ga Buidhe are easily able to defeat the guards and steal the Vita. It is later piloted by Luxaar during Chapter 12 in order to stop the humans before they could get back their real bodies. Luxaar is able to withstand piloting the Vita because he has the blood of the Great One in his veins, though he cannot use it to its full potential. He uses the Vita to break through the trion barrier surrounding the Lifehold Core and attack the party. Elma points out that the mech was incomplete and that an important component is missing. Luxaar uses both forms of the Vita when fighting the humans. In the middle of the battle, he swings its sword at them, but misses and breaks a hole in the floor. After being defeated, the Vita explodes. Luxaar manages to escape the smoking wreck, but Lao impales him. The Vita falls through the hole it made, and sinks into the protoplasmic fluid, along with Luxaar and Lao. Trivia * Vita in the real world has several meanings, one being the Latin word for "life." ** Vita is also a term used to describe a biography/legacy of a saint. ** In the Italian version of the game, Vita is called Vitarth instead. This was probably done because the word "vita" exists in Italian. Gallery Artwork Vita-0.png|Official art 203.jpg 202.jpg 201.jpg Screenshots Vita Screen.jpg Attack on Earth.jpg Uitta shot.JPG Vita verses Party.JPG Vita against the party.JPG Vita.JPG TheVita2nd.png Category:XCX Main Bosses Category:XCX Level 41-50 Enemies Category:Mechanoids Category:Lifehold Core Enemies Category:Vita